


Snow Covered Apartments

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9019135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy gets in a snowball fight on Christmas Day. Annabeth finds the story funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohgygia on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohgygia+on+tumblr).



Annabeth sighed. She'd just started a movie, and had made herself comfortable in a nest of blankets on the couch when the doorbell had rung.  
She put her bowl of popcorn to the side, and got up, calling out, "Just a second!" when the doorbell rang again  
She yawned, brushing her ponytail over her shoulder before opening the door.  
“Can I help  Y-Percy?”  
A snow covered Percy Jackson grinned his lopsided smile at her, waving sheepishly, snow dripping off of him onto the carpet.  
“Hey Annabeth. Could I come in? It's a bit cold out here.”  
She rolled her eyes, but pulled the door open, stepping out of the way.  
“Let me get you a towel before you sit down anywhere.”  
Percy nodded, taking off his gloves and running a hand through his hair.  
“Don't worry. I won't sit on your furniture, dripping snow everywhere.”  
She rolled her eyes again as she headed down the hallway, pulling a towel out of a drawer in the hallway closet.  
“What happened to you anyway?” She asked as she walked back into the front room, towel in hand.  
He grinned, grabbing the towel and rubbing it over his hair. His hair stuck up at odd angles, and Annabeth smiled, finding it cute.  
“Well you see, that's a funny story actually. See, I was going for a walk to relieve some stress and I ran across a group of kids down at the park…”  
Annabeth snorted.  and Percy glared at her.  
“Do you want to hear the story or not?”  
Annabeth coughed in attempt to cover up her laugh. “Sorry, sorry. Please continue.”  
He nodded, satisfied, before clearing his throat and continuing. “So there were kids in the park. And they were just sitting around texting, not even playing, and I couldn't just sit there and let that happen. I mean, it's Christmas!” He threw his hands up and Annabeth coughed to cover another laugh. Percy grinned at her before continuing. “So obviously, I had to get them in the mood, so I threw a snowball at one. Next thing I knew, the whole group was ganging up on me.”  
This time Percy was the one to laugh, letting the towel drop to the floor and shrugging his jacket off.  
“At least they were playing. Mission accomplished if you ask me.”  
Annabeth laughed, her grey eyes sparkling as she took Percy's hand and tugged him to the couch.  
“I can't believe you got your ass handed to you by a bunch of kids.”  
She grinned as she pushed him down onto the couch before sitting beside him, throwing the blanket over the both of them.  
Percy smiled, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend and pulling her into his side.  
“It was worth it. I totally could have taken them if I’d tried.”  
Annabeth grinned, resting her head on his shoulder. “Sure you could have, tough guy.”He grinned, kissing the top of her head.. He glanced up at the screen, raising his eyebrows.  
“Home alone?”  
Annabeth nodded, picking up the remote and pushing play before leaning back against him. Percy smiled, softly running his hands through her blonde ponytail. He wouldn't have this Christmas any other way.


End file.
